Lily und die verborgene Spiegelwelt
by KleinerEngel91
Summary: Die Geschichte erzählt von Lily Potter  Harry's und Ginny's Tochter. Sie spielt also nach dem Ende des 7 Bandes und handelt von Lily's Erlebnissen in Hogwarts! Spoiler! Kommt sie nach Gryffindor oder doch nach Slytherin? Viel Spaß beim Lesen!
1. Prolog

Das ist meine erste FF und ich würde mich über Kommis total freuen;-)  
Ich würd gern wissen ob euch meine Geschichte interessiert und ob euch mein Schreibstil gefällt!  
Liebe Grüße;-)

Lily und die verborgene Spiegelwelt

Lily war ein ganz normales 11 jähriges Mädchen.

Sie liebte es einkaufen zu gehen und zu lesen – ja sie liebte es sogar sich mit ihren beiden älteren Brüdern zu streiten. Doch Lily war nicht normal. Nein. Ganz und gar nicht.

Genau genommen war sie eine Hexe. Bis jetzt ging sie zwar noch nicht nach Hogwarts und einen Zauberstab besaß sie auch noch nicht, aber darin bestand kein Zweifel. Ihre beiden älteren Brüder James und Albus gingen beide bereits nach Hogwarts. Sie selbst sehnte sich bereits seit 4 Jahren danach die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu besuchen. Als erstes war James und dann 2 Jahre später Al nach Hogwarts gefahren – doch sie würde erst dieses Jahr die Schule besuchen. Oh ja und sie freute sich darauf. Schon so viel hatte sie über Hogwarts erfahren. Sie wollte sich endlich selbst ein Bild davon machen können.

Sie wollte die sich von selbst bewegenden Treppen sehen. Und die Große Halle über die sie schon so viel in Geschichte Hogwarts gelesen hatte. Ihre beiden Brüder besuchten beide Gryffindor – was auch nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war. Doch insgeheim wollte sie gar nicht nach Gryffindor. Bis jetzt hatte sie es noch niemandem erzählt, doch eigentlich wollte sie nach Slytherin. Sie wollte einfach nicht die Familientradition weiterführen. Doch sie wusste genau wie ihre Eltern darauf reagieren würden. Verstehen würden sie es auf keinen Fall.

Sie hatte schon oft genug gehört dass aus Slytherin die schlimmsten Zauberer hervorgegangen waren. Und genau das faszinierte sie. Wenn ihr Vater davon erfahren hätte –

Sie hatte schon viel davon gehört, dass ihr Vater den bösesten Zauberer den die Welt je gesehen hatte getötet hatte. Doch jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn darauf ansprach, kam er mit derselben Ausrede: „Dafür bist du noch zu Jung" Irgendwann hatte sie es satt. Und vielleicht würde sie in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts auch mehr erfahren.

Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund – sie wollte endlich zaubern lernen.

Ich hoff ja mal, dass euch der Anfang gefallen hat;-)


	2. Der sprechende Hut

Der sprechende Hut 

1 Monat später

Nervös saß sie in einem Zugabteil im Hogwarts-Express. Von ihren Brüdern hatte sie sich loseisen können. Sie wollte einfach nicht wie ein kleines Kind behandelt und „im Auge behalten werden" Also hatte sie sich ein eigenes Abteil gesucht.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ein Mädchen an ihrer Abteiltür klopfte.

„Entschuldigung. Ist hier noch frei.", fragte sie zögernd.

„Ja klar. Komm rein."

„Ich heiße übrigens Paige.", sagte sie wobei sie mit ihren Fingern in ihrem strohblonden Haar spielte.

„Ich heiße Lily. Fährst du auch das erste Mal nach Hogwarts?"

„Ja. Ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass ich nach Slytherin komme.", erwiderte sie.

„Echt? Woher weißt du das denn?", fragte Lily.

„Na ja. Das ist bei uns eben Familientradition. Meine ganze Familie war da. Wo waren denn deine Eltern?"

„Alle in Gryffindor. Aber vielleicht komme ich ja auch nach Slytherin.", antwortete Lily und grinste.

„Ja. Dann könnten wir ja Freunde werden! Das wäre ja toll. Ich kenne nämlich niemanden. Okay bis auf meinen nervigen großen Bruder. Hast du eigentlich auch Geschwister?", fragte Paige interessiert.

„Ja, leider, 2 große Brüder die immer auf mich aufpassen müssen. Kennst du das?"

„Ja und wie. Manchmal kann mein Vater echt nervig sein. Auf welches Fach freust du dich eigentlich am meisten?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Mmh… ich weiß nicht. Wahrscheinlich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Oder Verwandlung. Und du?"

„Ja ich auch."

Beide schienen sich von Anfang an gut zu verstehen und hatten sich auch während der Zugfahrt viel zu erzählen, so dass sie nicht einmal bemerkten, wie es langsam dunkler wurde und sie allmählich Hogwarts näher kamen. Kurze Zeit später hallte eine Stimme durch den Zug, die die baldige Ankunft in Hogwarts ankündigte.

So langsam machte sich ein flaues Gefühl in Lilys Magen breit. Schon lange war sie nicht mehr so nervös gewesen. Aber zumindest musste sie es nicht alleine durchstehen. Eine Freundin hatte sie schon gefunden.

Nachdem sie mit den Booten den See überquert hatten standen, nun alle Erstklässer nervös vor der Doppeltür der Großen Halle. Von ihren Eltern und Al und James hatte sie erfahren, dass sie sich einfach nur einen alten Hut aufsetzten musste, der sie dann in ein Haus einteilte. Aber trotzdem bereitete ihr die Vorstellung vor der gesamten Schule zu stehen Unbehagen. Am liebsten wäre sie umgedreht und weggelaufen.

„In wenigen Minuten werdet ihr hereingelassen.", s**agte **ein Mann, der etwas nervös wirkte. „Wartete hier bitte so lange. **Ach so, **mein Name ist Professor Longbottom."

Jetzt wusste sie wer er war. Ihre Eltern hatten schon viel von ihm erzählt. Er war der Lehrer in Kräuterkunde.  
„Bist du auch so nervös?", flüsterte Paige, die neben ihr stand.

Doch bevor sie auf die Frage antworten konnte, glitt auch schon die Tür der Großen Halle auf.

Sie hatte noch nie etwas Schöneres gesehen. Überall schwebten Kerzen, die langen Tische waren mit Goldtellern gedeckt und die Decke war nachtschwarz und mit Sternen übersät. Und dann sah sie den Hut.

„Lil!", rief ihr jemand zu.

Sie drehte sich um und erkannte James, der mit seinen Freunden am Gryffindor-Tisch saß. Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

So langsam konnte sie ihre Nervosität nicht mehr ertragen. Ganz vorne stand nun Professor Longbottom und öffnete die Pergamentrolle, die er in der Hand hielt. Dann begann er nacheinander die Namen vorzulesen, woraufhin sich die jeweiligen Schüler den Hut auf den Kopf setzten und unter tosendem Beifall an ihrem Tisch empfangen wurden.

„Paige Malfoy."

„Oh Gott! Das bin ich.", flüsterte Paige, die neben ihr stand und sich nun langsam dem Hut näherte. „Vielleicht bis gleich.", sagte sie noch und grinste Lil an, als sie sich den Hut auf den Kopf setzte.

„Slytherin.", verkündigte er auch nur wenige Sekunden später.

„Lily Potter."

Langsam schritt sie nach vorne. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sogar ihre Hände zitterten, als sie sich auf den Holzstuhl niederließ. Professor Longbottom setzte ihr vorsichtig den Hut auf den Kopf und nur wenige Sekunden später hörte sie auch schon eine leise piepsige Stimme.

„Oh – schon wieder eine Potter. Ich weiß schon genau, wo ich dich hinstecke...!"

„Bitte nicht nach Gryffindor!", dachte sie nervös und ihre Finger krampften sich fest um die Stuhllehne.

„Tatsächlich? Nicht nach Gryffindor? Aber wohin sonst? Ja ... anscheinend wärst du woanders besser aufgehoben. Ja ich bin mir sogar ganz sicher. Obwohl ... ei deinem Vater habe ich mit Gryffindor auch richtig gelegen ...!"

„Aber ich bin nicht mein Vater. Und ich will auch nicht so sein wie er!"

„Oh du bist ihm ähnlicher als du denkst. Ich sehe sogar viele Ähnlichkeiten. Zum Beispiel deinen Mut oder deinen Willen, dich beweisen zu wollen. Anscheinend bist du auch etwas Besonderes." Er schwieg kurz.

„Na gut. Wenn du die Familientradition wirklich nicht weiterführen willst und wenn du dir so sicher bist. Dann eben nach SLYTHERIN..."

Obwohl sie ihre Blicke nicht sehen konnte, spürte sie doch, dass man sie komisch ansah. Selbst Professor Longbottom beäugte sie eigenartig als sie ihm den Hut zurückgab. Und James und Al waren sicherlich nicht begeistert davon, dass ihre kleine Schwester nach Slytherin kam. Und wenn erst ihr Vater davon erfuhr. Ein Lächeln konnte sie sich einfach nicht verkneifen, als sie auf den tosenden Slytherin-Tisch zuschritt. Immerhin hatte sie nun endlich das was sie immer gewollt hatte.

Wie hatte der Hut noch mal gesagt: „Anscheinend bist du etwas Besonderes." Und mit diesem Gedanken ließ sie sich neben Paige am Slytherin Tisch nieder und ließ sich feiern – nichts ahnend, dass es vielleicht ein Fehler gewesen war, nach Slytherin zu gehen.


	3. Slytherin

So hier ist dann mal das nächste Kaitel;-)

Möchte mich noch gaaanz lieb bei Artorius Rex für die liebe Komi bedanken;-) Ich hoffe mal du liest weiter g

Slytherin

Erschöpft und todmüde ließ sie sich in ihr weiches Himmelbett sinken. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben dass sie jetzt in Hogwarts war. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sogar gerade den schönsten Tag ihres Lebens erlebt. Nach der Ansprache von Bill Weasley, der seit einigen Jahren neuer Schulleiter war und dem Festessen war sie mit Paige und den anderen in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin geführt worden. Obwohl er sich unten im Kerker befand strahlte er doch eine ganz angenehme Gemütlichkeit aus. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war ein langgezogenes Verlies mit rohen Steinwänden. Ein Feuer prasselte in einem schönen Kamin und um diesen herum befanden sich Sessel, Stühle und kleine Tische. Alles war in Grün und Silber gehalten doch das Rot des Feuers tauchte alles in eine behagliche Atmosphäre.

Es gefiel ihr und sie dachte keine Sekunde daran, dass sie ihre Entscheidung bereuen könnte.

Nun lag sie also in ihrem Zimmer dass sie sich mit Paige und 4 weiteren ihr noch unbekannten Mädchen teilte. Auch hier fühlte sie sich wohl. Es könnte einfach nicht besser sein.

„Oh man ich bin so froh das wir beide im gleichen Haus sind.", seufzte Paige während sie sich in ihr weiches Bett sinken lies. Erst jetzt in dem dämmrigen Licht fielen ihr Paiges haselnussbraune Augen auf.

„Ja! Das stimmt. Und ich bin froh dass ich dich überhaupt getroffen hab."

„Du heißt ja Potter mit Nachnamen...", sagte sie nachdenklich.

„Ja ich weiß. Ich hab auch schon viel von deinem Vater gehört.", antwortete Lil.

„Das geht mir genauso. Sie waren anscheinend keine Freunde in Hogwarts.", sagte Paige und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Meine Mum hat mir mal erzählt er hätte ihm sogar einmal die Nase gebrochen."

„Echt? Das wusste ich nicht. Hast du schon gehört dass dein Vater mal ein Frettchen war.", erwiderte Lil.

„Nein! Ich fass es nicht. Aber ich sag es mal so: Mein Bruder versteht sich auch nicht mit deinen. Wie ich das so zu Hause mitbekommen hab spielen sie sich immer Streiche."

„Ja Al hat mir mal so was erzählt. Aber wir sind ja wohl nicht wie die und schon gar nicht wie unsere Eltern. Außerdem gehen wir beide nach Slytherin.", sagte sie.

„Ja das stimmt.", erwiderte Paige und lächelte. „Ich bin jetzt aber total müde. Lass uns schlafen."

„Okay du hast recht. Mir fallen auch schon die Augen zu."

Beide fielen in einen ruhigen Schlaf obwohl sie es kaum erwarten konnten den neuen Tag zu beginnen. Es gab so vieles dass sie entdecken wollten. Bis jetzt hatten sie ja noch nicht viel von Hogwarts gesehen. Und dass sollte sich bald ändern.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von dem Sonnenlicht geweckt dass durch ihr Fenster schien. Sie hatte wohl vergessen den Vorhang zuzuziehen. Alle schliefen noch. Es konnte wohl kaum später als 7 sein. Sie gähnte leise und stand auf. Auch Paige blinzelte mit ihren Augen und setzte sich auf.

„Mann hab ich gut geschlafen.", flüsterte sie darauf bedacht niemanden aufzuwecken.

„Ja ich auch. Weißt du wie viel Uhr es ist?", fragte sie ebenso leise zurück.

„Kurz vor 7. Komm lass uns frühstücken gehen.", gab Lil zurück und begann sich anzuziehen.

Bis zur Großen Halle hatten sie es nicht allzu weit. Sie mussten nur durch die labyrinthischen Gänge nach oben finden – was gar nicht so einfach war wenn man sich nicht auskannte. Als sie endlich die Große Halle betraten war diese schon zur Hälfte und schwatzenden und lachenden Schülern gefüllt. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich an den Slytherintisch, welcher herrlich gedeckt war.

Sie hatte noch nie so viele Köstlichkeiten auf einem Haufen gesehen. Am liebsten hätte sie von allem etwas gegessen, doch von dem Abendessen war sie eigentlich immer noch satt. Trotzdem aß sie zwei Toasts mit Marmelade und ein Schokocroissants. Satt und glücklich wollten sich beide auf den Weg zu ihrem Klassenzimmer machen, als plötzlich James vor ihrem Tisch auftauchte.

„Kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden Lil.", sagte er und sein Unterton verriet, dass er nicht gut drauf war.

„Was ist denn James?", antwortete Lil gelangweilt und ging zu ihrem Bruder.

„Du bist also in Slytherin...", erwiderte er nur und sah sie durchdringend an.

„Ja. Hast du das auch schon gemerkt.", gab sie patzig zurück und wollte anstallten machen zu ihrem Tisch zurückzugehen. Doch James hielt sie fest.

„Du hattest den Hut ziemlich lange auf.", sagte er.

„Und was willst du damit sagen?", fragte sie und schüttelte ihn ab.

„Er hat dich gefragt oder? Er wollte wissen in welches Haus du willst.", gab er zurück.

„Und woher willst du das wissen?", höhnte sie.

„Weil er es bei mir auch getan hat. Genauso wie bei Al und Dad. Aber nur du bist nach Slytherin gekommen. Wolltest du es?", fragte er steif.

„Und wenn es so wäre? Wenn ich die ganze Zeit schon nach Slytherin gewollt hätte.", sagte sie ruhig während sie sich umdrehte und zu ihrem Tisch zurückschritt.

Ihren Bruder, der nun verwirrt dreinschaute ließ sie einfach stehen. Es war ihr egal was er dachte. Sollte er ihren Eltern doch davon erzählen. Ihr sollte es gleich sein.

„Was wollte er denn?", wurde sie sogleich von Paige gefragt.

„Wissen wieso ich an diesem Tisch sitze.", grinste sie.

„Und was hast du gesagt?", fragte sie weiter.

„Das es ihn nichts angeht.", erwiderte sie.

„Er ist doch bloß neidisch.", hörte sie einen Jungen sagen der ein paar Sitze von ihnen wegsaß.

„Halt dich raus Scorpius.", gab Paige zurück und sah ihn böse an.

„Ist das dein Bruder?", flüsterte Lil. Paige nickte stumm.

Er ähnelte ihr keineswegs. Seine Haare waren eher dunkelblond und würden wahrscheinlich sogar als hellbraun durchgehen. Außerdem hatte er – im Gegensatz zu seiner Schwester – strahlend blaue Augen.

„Wieso? Warum sollte er sich sonst so darüber aufregen dass seine Schwester in Slytherin ist. Er sollte stolz auf sie sein.", sagte er wobei er sich seine Haare nach hinten strich und Lil auffordernd anlächelte.

„Vielleicht weil alle aus meiner Familie in Gryffindor waren und sind.", antwortete sie und wand sich wieder Paige zu..

„Wahrscheinlich wollte er sich nur vergewissern ob ich tatsächlich nach Slytherin wollte. Ich denke er schreibt Dad jetzt zuerst mal einen Brief.", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Dad wird bestimmt nicht gerade begeistert sein." Sofort musste sie an ihn denken und hatte sein Gesicht vor sich. Wie oft hatte er ihr keine Antworten auf ihre Fragen gegeben? Hatte Ausreden erfunden und sie wie ein kleines Kind behandelt. Alles was sie über Hogwarts wusste hatte sie aus Büchern.

Er und ihre Mutter wollten sie zuerst nicht nach Hogwarts schicken sondern sie zu Hause unterrichten.

„Kann ich mich vorstellen.", antwortete sie. „Aber mach dir nichts draus. Er muss es einfach akzeptieren."

„Jaa, du hast ja recht.", gab sie zurück. Jetzt konnte er sich mal Sorgen um sie machen. Er würde schon sehen was er davon hatte sie zu einem „lieben netten Mädchen" zu erziehen. Das konnte er sich abschminken.

So ich höffe es war ganz gut;-) Würde mich total über Kommis freuen g


	4. Kräuterkunde

Kräuterkunde 

Der Unterricht in Hogwarts gefiel ihr. Leider kamen sie und Paige öfters zu spät, was wahrscheinlich an den vielen Treppen lag, durch die sie einfach immer wieder den Überblick verloren. Trotzdem mochte sie die Unterrichtsstunden. Ja, sogar die Suche nach den Klassenzimmern machte ihr Spaß.

Vor allem Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Verwandlung mochte sie am liebsten, was wahrscheinlich auch zum Teil an den Lehrern lag.

Bill Weasley, den sie schon von einem Treffen her kannte, unterrichtete sie in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Sie mochte seine lockere Art und wie er den Unterricht führte.

Verwandlung wurde von Susan Bones unterrichtet.

Während sie Geschichte der Zauberei einfach nur langweilig fand – was an Prof. Binns lag – mochte sie Zaubertränke mit Prof. Nott, der auch ihr Hauslehrer war, umso mehr.

In den Astronomiestunden – die immer Mittwochs um Mitternacht stattfanden – studierte sie mit Teleskopen den Nachthimmel und musste alle möglichen Sternnamen lernen.

Auch Pflege magischer Geschöpfe mit Prof. Hagrid begann ihr zu gefallen.

So langsam begann sie sich zu fragen wie sie es nur so lange zu Hause ausgehalten hatte.

Außerdem merkte sie, dass Al und James es mieden mit ihr zu Sprechen wenn andere Slytherins bei ihr waren. Das konnte ihr gerade recht sein.

An dem ersten Freitag den sie in Hogwarts verbracht hatte, hatte sie in den beiden letzten Stunden Kräuterkunde. Auf dieses Fach freute sie sich eigentlich nicht. Wahrscheinlich weil sie so etwas noch nie interessiert hatte. Außerdem wusste sie, dass Neville dieses Fach unterrichtete. Und was sie bis jetzt von ihm gehört hatte war nicht gerade berauschend. Aber sie versuchte unvoreingenommen zu sein. Sie hatte schon einiges von ihm gehört. Seine Eltern lagen im St. Mungo Hospital. Außerdem hatte er einen kleinen Sohn, der ebenfalls dort untergebracht war. Den Grund kannte sie nicht, aber sie hatte ein Gespräch zwischen ihrem Vater und ihm mitangehört. Anscheinend war ihm erst vor kurzer Zeit etwas zugestoßen. Schon damals hatte er ihr Leid getan, wie er in ihrer Küche gestanden hatte und ihren Eltern berichtete dass seine Frau gestorben war.

Soviel wie ihr James erzählt hatte war er jedenfalls ein guter Lehrer. Na ja vielleicht etwas tollpatschig.

„Guten Morgen. Ich hoffe ihr freut euch alle auf den Unterricht. Wie manche schon wissen heiße ich Prof. Longbottom. Wir werden jetzt mit einigen einfachen Grundlagen beginnen.", begann Prof. Longbottom und blickte unsicher von einem Schüler zum anderen.

Er unterrichtete Gryffindors und Slytherins gemeinsam was unweigerlich zu Komplikationen führen würde. Im hinteren Bereich des Gewächshauses, im dem der Unterricht stattfand, befanden sich die Slytherins und tuschelten angeregt mit einander während die Gryffindors, die weiter vorne standen aufmerksam zuhörten. Auch Lily tat ihr Bestes doch sie konnte nicht umhin zu lächeln, als Christian Belby Prof. Longbottom nachmachte.

Er schien in dem Moment total überfordert weil er es nicht schaffte die Aufmerksamkeit der Slytherins zu bekommen.

„Würdet ihr mir bitte zu hören.", versuchte er sich Gehör zu verschaffen.

Einige sahen gelangweilt auf während die anderen weiterkicherten.

„Gestern haben ihm ein paar von den oberen Klassen Flubberwürmer untergejubelt. Ihr hättet sein Gesicht mal sehen sollen! Wie kann man nur Angst vor denen haben. So ein Weichei.", sagte gerade einer der Jungen Dean Turner laut genug damit es jeder hören konnte.

Für einen Moment stand Neville Longbottom vor der Klasse und schien zu verwirrt etwas Sagen zu können.

„Würdet ihr bittet euer Buch auf Seite 17 aufschlagen...", stammelte er und bei dem Versuch nach seinem Buch, welches auf seinem Pult lag zu greifen, viel es herunter. Er versuchte danach zu greifen doch damit machte er es nur noch schlimmer. Er stolperte und landete auf dem Boden.

Sofort begannen die Slytherins zu kichern. Manche konnten sich einfach nicht mehr halten und grölten los. Ganz vorne dabei waren natürlich Christian und Dean.

Wenn man Unsicherheit, Nervosität und Traurigkeit personifizieren würde, könnte man in diesem Moment keinen damit besser treffen als Neville Longbottom, der wie ein Häuflein Elend auf dem Boden saß und so aussah als würde er jeden Moment zusammenbrechen.

(Sorry Steffie, aber irgendwie tut er mir total leid;-) Lily konnte einfach nicht mehr an sich halten. Prof. Longbottom tat ihr so Leid wir er da auf dem Boden saß und den Tränen nahe war.

„Leute könntet ihr euch vielleicht wieder beruhigen. Ich jedenfalls fand das Ganze nicht gerade witzig.", rief sie den anderen zu und sah sie böse an.

Sofort schauten einige auf als konnten sie es nicht fassen was Lily da sagte. Besonders Chris und sein Nachbar Dean blickten sie mit einem verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck an, der sich jedoch sogleich in Wut verwandelte. Doch wie es schien hatten ihre Worte gewirkt. Selbst Prof. Longbottom schien verdattert zu sein und sah sie nur ungläubig an während er langsam aufstand.

„Danke Lily.", sagte er und blickte sich um. Es schien als hätte er endlich wieder seine Sprache gefunden. „Würdet ihr jetzt bitte eure Bücher aufschlagen."

Lilys Worte hatten Wunder gewirkt. Nicht nur, dass es in der Klasse verdächtig ruhig war – nein auch Prof. Longbottom hatte sich schlagartig verändert. Seine Stimme war fester geworden und sein Unterricht schien gut anzukommen. Er war tatsächlich ein guter Lehrer.

Nach der Kräuterkundestunde gingen sie und Paige zurück ins Schloss. Es war für diesen Tag die letzte Stunde gewesen.

„Wieso hast du dich vorhin für diesen Idioten so eingesetzt?", fragte sie Lily als erstes und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Prof. Longbottom ist nun wirklich kein Idiot. Ich fand seinen Unterricht ganz gut.", gab sie zurück während sie sich ihre Tasche packte.

„Aber das ist ja wohl noch lange kein Grund! Als wir vorhin über Prof. Bones gelacht haben hast du ja auch mitgemacht.", erwiderte sie.

„Er tut mir einfach leid. Er hat es eben im Moment nicht leicht weißt du. Seine ganze Familie liegt im St. Mungo. Ich weiß auch nicht was mich da geritten hat.", sagte sie nachdenklich.

„Was immer es auch war lass es das nächste mal sein. Hast du gesehen wie dich Christian und Dean angesehen haben? Die stecken das bestimmt nicht so locker weg.", sagte sie und spielte mit ihrem blonden Haaren, was sie immer tat wenn sie nachdachte. „Ich hoffe die lassen dich in Ruhe."

Leider würden sie das nicht tun. In Wirklichkeit schmiedeten die beiden schon Pläne wie sie es Lily heimzahlen konnten. Niemand legte sich ungestraft mit ihnen an. Das sollte sie bald zu spüren bekommen.


	5. Das Labyrinth

Das Labyrinth 

Im Gegensatz zu Paige machte sie sich keine Sorgen, dass die beiden es ihr heimzahlen würden. Was sollten sie denn auch großartig tun? An diesem Abend ging sie noch in die Bibliothek um nach Büchern zu suchen, die von Voldemort und ihrem Vater handelten. Bis jetzt hatte sie noch nicht herausgefunden wie er in der Lage gewesen war Voldemort zu töten. Und dann fand sie es tatsächlich: „Das Ende von Du-weißt-schon-wem und wie Harry Potter zum Auserwählten wurde"

Sie machte es sich im ausgestorben Gemeinschaftsraum gemütlich und begann zu lesen. Nichts ahnend dass Christian und Dean bereits einen fiesen Plan ausgeheckt hatten.

Lily schlug langsam die Augen auf, hob den Kopf und versuchte ein Gefühl dafür zu bekommen wo sie sich befand. Sie sah nichts als Dunkelheit und spürte die eisige Kälte des Steinbodens unter sich.

Sie konnte sich nur noch daran zu erinnern, dass sie das Buch gelesen hatte und dann – ja was war dann geschehen.

Panik überflutete sie wie eine Welle. Sie holte tief Luft und hoffte inständig dass es sich nur um einen Traum handelte. Langsam stand sie auf und stieß mit ihrem Fuß gegen einen festen Gegenstand. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, tastete danach und fühlte dass es eine Wand sein musste. Wo war sie nur?

Und plötzlich fiel ihr auf das sie ja eine Hexe war und sie musste lächeln. Wie konnte sie so etwas aber auch vergessen. Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und flüsterte „Lumos". Sofort erschien ein helles Licht an der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes. Und nun wusste sie auch wo sie war. Sie befand sich in einem Gang im Kerker, der aber wohl so abgeschieden war dass hier keine Fackeln mehr an den Wänden brannten. Also müsste sie auch in der Nähe des Gemeinschaftsraumes sein. Nur wie – und da viel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Dean und Chris waren hinter ihr aufgetaucht und hatten ihr einen riesigen Schrecken eingejagt. Chris hatte seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet und etwas leise gemurmelt als es ihr auch schon schwarz vor Augen geworden war. Denen würde sie es heimzahlen. Was erlaubten sie sich eigentlich. Doch vorher musste sie noch eine Sache klären: Wie sollte sie zurückfinden?

Sie wusste ja noch nicht einmal in welche Richtung sie gehen sollte. Vor und hinter ihr befand sich nichts als Dunkelheit. Da sie das Gefühl hatte nach links gehen zu müssen machte sie sich auf den Weg.

Die Gänge schienen ihr endlos vorzukommen. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie schon unterwegs war, aber so langsam machte die Müdigkeit ihr zu schaffen und ihre Füße taten ihr weh. Irgendwie bekam sie das Gefühl nicht los in die falsche Richtung zu laufen. Bis sie die Fackeln sah die plötzlich wieder die hohen Steinwände zierten. Sofort ging sie etwas schneller und verfiel nach kurzer Zeit in einen Laufschritt. Doch der Weg schien einfach kein Ende nehmen zu wollen.

Die Luft im Kerker war kalt und stickig und als sie kurz dabei war ihre Hoffnung aufzugeben sah sie eine Tür.

Doch es war nicht irgendeine Holztür. Sie war riesig und mit kunstvollen Schnitzereien verziert. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste würde sie darauf tippen, dass es sich um eine fremde Sprache handelte. Aber eines wusste sie genau: Diese Tür hatte sie noch die gesehen. Was wohl oder übel bedeuten musste, dass sie sich vollständig verlaufen hatte. Anscheinend war sie tatsächlich in die falsche Richtung gegangen oder hätte irgendwo abbiegen müssen. Zurückgehen wollte und würde sie jedenfalls nicht. Also blieb ihr keine andere Wahl. Sie würde durch diese Tür gehen, obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatte was sich hinter ihr befand.

Langsam schritt sie nach vorne und griff nach dem Türknauf. Er fühlte sich kalt unter ihren Fingern an.

Langsam drehte sie ihn um. Die Tür rührte sich keinen Zentimeter. Wie sie sich bereits gedacht hatte. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab heraus und deutete auf die Tür „Alohomora" sagte sie und ihre Stimme hallte von den Wänden wider. Langsam, ganz langsam und geräuschlos glitt die Tür vor ihr auf und zeigte was sich dahinter befand.

Nichts als Dunkelheit.

Soo Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen:-) Und ich hoffe dass ich mal en paar Reviews bekomme grins Egal wie groß


	6. Unter dem Leinentuch

Ich hab mal weitergeschrieben 

Hoffe es gefällt

Unter dem Leinentuch

Ihre Hände zitterten als sie die Tür ganz aufstieß.

Ob es vor Angst oder Kälte war wusste sie nicht. Wahrscheinlich von beidem etwas.

So kannte sie sich gar nicht. Normalerweise war sie es doch die kein Problem damit hatte allein in den dunklen Keller zu gehen oder bei einem Stromausfall die Nerven zu behalten.

Aber aus irgendeinem Grund ließ ihr diese Tür und dem was sich hinter ihr befand die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen.

„Verdammt Lily jetzt geh schon" sagte sie zu sich selbst und gab sich einen Ruck. Langsam trat sie durch den Türbogen in den Raum der danach folgte.

Sobald sie auch nur den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte begannen plötzlich nacheinander die Fackeln die überall an den Wänden hingen zu brennen. Sekunden später war der Raum in einem sanften Licht erhellt. Nun erkannte man auch, dass es sich nur um ein mittelgroßes Zimmer handelte.

Wahrscheinlich wäre es jetzt sogar ganz gemütlich darin gewesen hätten sich Gegenstände in ihm befunden. Doch das einzige was zu sehen war, war ein sich in der Mitte des Raumes befindendes Etwas, welches mit einem weißen Leinentuch abgedeckt war. Es schien jedenfalls ziemlich hoch zu sein.

Langsam ging sie ein paar Schritte vorwärts. Der Steinboden hatte sich in helle Fliesen verwandelt und auch die Wände hatten eine hellere Farbe angenommen.

An keiner der 4 Wände war eine Tür zu sehen. Was also bedeutete, dass sie wohl oder übel den ganzen Weg wieder zurückgehen musste.

Trotzdem wollte sie unbedingt wissen, was sich unter diesem Leinentuch befand.

Es kam ihr so vor als würde der Gegenstand sie magisch anziehen.

Die Stille die sie umgab lies sie frösteln. Immer wieder warf sie einen Blick über ihre Schultern, da sie das Gefühl hatte jemand würde ihr folgen.

Und dann hörte sie es. Sie vernahm eine Stimme – kaum lauter als ein Flüstern – die von dem Gegenstand auszugehen schien. Doch bevor sie auch nur versuchen konnte etwas zu verstehen war die Stimme verschwunden.

Nun fragte sie sich umso mehr, was bloß unter dem Tuch versteckt sein konnte.

Als sie nur noch einen Meter von ihm entfernt stand erkannte sie wie groß der Gegenstand eigentlich war. Sie schätzte ihn auf drei Metern Höhe und einen Meter Breite. Mindestens. Im schätzen war sie noch nie so gut gewesen.

Nun stand sie direkt vor ihm. Sie spürte wie ihr Herzschlag immer schneller wurde. „Mach schon." Trieb sie sich an und griff nach dem Leinentuch.

Vorsichtig zog sie daran und es kam ihr so vor als, würde es kein Ende nehmen bis es letztendlich geräuschlos herunterfiel und jede Menge Staub aufwirbelte.

Sie schnappte nach Luft.

Vor ihr befand sich der größte und schönste Spiegel den sie je gesehen hatte. Er hatte einen hölzernen Rahmen auf den mit goldener Farbe kleine Figuren und Schriften gemalt waren.

Doch nicht nur das. Die Spiegelfläche, die nicht klar sondern eher etwas milchig war und einen schönen goldenen Glanz hatte, schien sich zu bewegen. Sich selbst konnte sie jedenfalls nicht erkennen. Nur ab und zu sah ihre vor Erstaunen weit aufgerissenen Augen.

Die milchige, goldig schimmernde Substanz konnte man wohl am ehesten mit Wasser vergleichen. Doch, obwohl der Spiegel aufrecht stand, blieb sie dort wo sie war und schwappte auch nicht über den Holzrand. Trotzdem schien sie sich unglaublich schnell zu bewegen.

Und dann hörte sie sie erneut – die flüsternde Stimme. Nur dass sie sie dieses mal verstehen konnte.

„Komm, komm.", flüsterte sie und schien dabei aus dem Spiegel selbst zu kommen.

Langsam streckte sie ihre Hand aus. So weit, dass sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter von der Substanz entfernt war.

Als ihre Finger die Spiegeloberfläche berührten, spürte sie wie angenehm warm die milchige Substanz doch war. Verblüfft hielt sie ihre Hand hinein und beobachtete erstaunt, dass sie regelrecht darin verschwand.

Plötzlich spürte sie eine eisige Kälte und zog ihre rechte Hand ruckartig wieder hinaus.

„Was..." fragte sie sich und ging langsam um den Spiegel herum.

Sie traute ihren Augen nicht. Hinter dem Spiegel – der auch von hinten wie ein ganz normaler Spiegel aussah – befand sich nichts. Die Rückwand bestand wie der Rahmen aus Holz, nur das diese nicht verziert war.

Wie konnte also ihre Hand hindurch gepasst haben?

In Gedanken ging sie alle Bücher durch in denen sie je etwas über Spiegel gelesen hatte. Doch es wollte ihr partout nichts über solch einen Spiegel einfallen.

Und schon wieder vernahm sie die Stimme, nun etwas lauter und fordernder.

„Komm, Komm."

Erneut stellte sie sich vor die milchige Substanz und streckte ihre Hand hinein.

Dort wo sich ihre Hand nun befand – wo immer das auch sein mochte – war es wieder schön warm.

Sie gab sich einen Ruck und steckte ihren ganzen Arm in die Substanz und traf einfach auf keinen Widerstand. „Das kann doch nicht sein", dachte sie.

„Na los.", flüsterte die Stimme und trieb sie an.

Mit klopfendem Herzen führte sie ihren Kopf zu dem Spiegel. So nah, dass sie die Substanz direkt vor Augen hatte. Sie schimmerte golden.

Tief Luft holend nahm sie ihren letzten Mut zusammen und streckte den Kopf in die Flüssigkeit.

Vielleicht hab ich ja ein paar Reviews verdient 

Würd mich freuen!


End file.
